brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Bcb
Domain History/Tournament History bcb came to the domain on January 4th, 2010. He first came to this site in search of other brawlers to play, to get more experience in his matchups and to play in more tournaments. He hopes to improve himself and to get better than he already is. He was shown the domain by Trela, an online friend that he had brawled with, and bcb decided to join after looking at this. EARLY TOURNAMENT HISTORY Domain Tournaments: 1/9/10 - The Dark Tournament - 5th out of 20 players Winner's Bracket: BYE ; Defeated Minipa (2-0) ; Defeated Spirit (2-1) ; Lost to LethalTrilogy (0-2) Loser's Bracket: Lost to HCFw (1-2) 1/10/10 - Ultimate Brawler's Season V 1.2 '- Last out of 22 (Single Elimination)' Lost to Akira (2-0) (Note: This was a REALLY hard bracket.) The Bell Tree Tournaments: 3/25/09 - Super Smash Bash - Last out of 20 players Winner's Bracket: Lost to Kilex (2-0) Loser's Bracket: Lost to cornymikey (2-0) 4/28-09 - LOYA (Lucario Owns You All) - 4th out of 28 players Winner's Bracket: Defeated xeladude (Forfeit) ; Defeated Azila (2-0) ; Defeated Yetiman (2-1) ; Lost to Djman (1-2) Loser's Bracket: Defeated cornymikey (2-1) ; Lost to Silverstorms (0-2) 11/6/09 - ReturNable - 3rd out of 15 players Winner's Bracket: Defeated Knightlordco (2-0) ; Defeated Azila (2-0) ; Defeated Hub12 (2-1) ; Lost to Trela (0-3) Loser's Bracket: Lost to cornymikey (1-2) 2/20/10 - Ultimate Brawler Season v-1.5 - 5th out of 25 players Winner's Bracket: Lost to HNG (0-2) Loser's Bracket: Defeated L (2-1) ; Defeated Freezing Beast (2-0) ; Defeated Katsu (2-0) ; Defeated Shiyu (2-1) ; Lost to Rust (0-2) Real Life bcb currently is trying to do well in the tourney scene. He is participating in the tournaments around Syracuse, NY. So far he has placed 7th out of 18 in Syracuse Smash 1. Syracuse Smash 2 occured on January 30th, and he was unable to enter Brawl Singles. Syracuse Smash 3 occured on June 24th. Syracuse Smash 1 - 7th out of 18 Winner's Bracket: Bye ; Lost to CJT (0-2) Loser's Bracket: Defeated Scott (2-1) ; Defeated Kanto (2-0) ; Lost to K.I.D. Goggles (0-2) Syracuse Smash 3 - 17th out of 34 Winner's Bracket: Bye ; Defeated Beta (2-1) ; Lost to PikaPika! (0-2) Loser's Bracket: Bye ; Lost to Sharky (0-2) The Syracuse Smash series has been retired after the passing of the Tournament Organizer, Bry/Kanto, who passed away in May. Syracuse Smash 3 was his memorial tournament, where Cura took over as the organizer. R.I.P. Bry. The next tournament series in Syracuse will be AXS, which will take place on November 6th, 2010. Jumbo Nasties After MBmoney retired his position for Notorious Elite captain, bcb was asked to be the tenth captain in BDTL history. The team was first revealed to replace NE, as Jumbo Nasties on March 2, 2011. Season 4 In Season 4, JN was the fourth team to get to choose, behind Dead Cell, Smash Royales, and Wolf Pack. bcb chose to have Rust as JN's only alumni. He then chose Cycro, Kola, L-Don, Thee Archer, qandil, and Near to join bcb and Rust. Kola was later dropped for quitting BDTL, and replaced by Epuppy44 (AKA Edogg88.) Wins: Week 2 vs. ZK (3-2), Week 4 vs. BS (3-2), Week 6 vs. DC (3-2) Loses: Week 1 vs. WP (1-4), Week 3 vs. PA (2-3) Draws/Incomplete: Preseason vs. KT (0-2), Week 5 vs. SR (2-2) Facts *bcb has often been referred to as "BCB" and "Bcb" several times. He often claims they are incorrect and is specific on lowercase terms. However, he recently hasn't bothered to speak up about the capitization specifics, as he feels it isn't a big deal. *bcb first mained Luigi, and then changed his main to Ness. He dropped Luigi and now seconds Ness to his current main, Wario. He had also picked up Snake to help him with his matchups, but later dropped Snake, and Meta Knight took over that position. *bcb is trying to pick up Melee as well, and still isn't sure of who he'll main. He claims he'll either choose Ganondorf or Doctor Mario. However, he is leaning towards Doctor Mario. *bcb has done well in online tournaments on other websites, and hopes to do the same in the domain. *bcb used to go Snake against Trela, but now goes Wario. He's beaten Trela in a few matches, but has lost every single set he's played against Trela. *bcb loves cake. *bcb hates pie. *On other accounts, bcb can be found as "PieDisliker". This includes popular sites where "bcb" may be taken. Category:Brawlers